Epic Mickey: Aftermath
by RockGal73
Summary: Mickey is finally home from the wastelands, but he soon discovers he's been gone longer than he thought, and there's a certain someone who really needs to see him again to know he's alive and ok.


**the day I originally constructed this fanfiction: June 22nd 2011**

Mickey had felt accomplished returning from wasteland. He'd saved the day, once again, and had manage to redeem himself and his newly found brother, Oswald. He knew he had done well, he began to get down from his dresser and noticed something. It was dark. It was night time, when he had been kidnapped and taken to wasteland, it had been early morning. Mickey walked about the house, he felt he had been away from for almost a year, when he knew it hadn't been that long. He decided to take a walk around the house, to see his old familiar house he had longed for while in wasteland. Mickey opened his bedroom door and nearly walked straight into a long line of yellow caution tape. Mickey stared at the tape inches away from his nose in confusion. After a few moments he ripped it down angrily thinking it was just some stupid prank, only to find tons more caution tape covering every inch of his house. Mickey looked around in confusion, knowing now that this just couldn't have been a prank. He walked through, over, under, and around the tape until he found his way to a large stack of newspapers on his coffee table. The headline of the top newspaper reading: _MICKEY MOUSE GONE MISSING! _Mickey looked at the paper in disbelief. He looked through the other papers all of them having similar headlines. He began to skim through the articles on each one. _On March 7th Mickey Mouse was reported missing in action...His friends in a panic...Large search parties...million dollar reward_...Mickey realized he had been kidnapped on March 1st, 7 days before he was reported missing. Something was very wrong here, he only seemed to be in the wastelands for a few days at most. He looked at the dates of the papers March 8th-March 31st April1st-April 30th and May 1st-May 13th. Mickey's head was spinning...2 months? How could he have been gone for 2 months?! He then read another paper and his heart nearly stopped. _Girlfriend in depression, crying out, despaired_. To think Minnie _his_ Minnie would be depressed and in panic, because she thought he had gone missing. He needed to find her. No one else mattered right now. Mickey stepped out of his house to hear the crickets chirping. Then he dawned on something Mickey had search parties looking for him. He wanted to get to Minnie to see her first, before anyone, before people celebrated his coming back. Minnie needed him. He crept towards her house as fast as he could.

Minnie lied down on her couch in her robes her eyes heavy and sad. She had done everything half-heartedly since she'd discovered he was missing. She moved slower, and didn't talk very much, she was sad and tired all the time. She couldn't sleep cause when she dreamed all she saw was his face warm, bright, and welcoming. She had started taking care of Pluto, but in the end couldn't keep taking care of him because he reminded her too much of Mickey, which made her depression worsen. Goofy went on to be pluto's caretaker. Minnie had heard he was doing a great job. Usually Daisy was there to comfort her, cook dinner for her, do some chores, help her out and be kind to her friend knowing she would be in the same state if her beloved Donald went missing, even if sometimes she wanted him gone. But, not tonight, Daisy was busy, apparently there had been an emergency at a fashion show, and need her help. Daisy was a wonderful designer and needed to fix the designs on some of the dresses. She wanted to stay with Minnie, but minnie insisted she should go, now she regretted it a bit. Minnie looked gloomily around her house sighing and feeling grief. Then suddenly she heard the door open, she looked up scared expecting to see a robber, but she didn't. She saw...Mickey, he was back in front of her smiling, arms open wide inviting her in. She instantly jumped up from the couch and leaped into his arms. Crying tears of joy and smiling widely, the biggest smile she'd had in months. She released him and stared up at his beautiful smiling face, they both leaned in and kissed, it tasted, odd soft, but softer than normal, she began to sink into his face...sink into it? Minnie blinked her eyes dazed and soon realized she was kissing the throw pillow on her couch. She immediately took her lips off the pillow and punched it in frustration. She then began to cry, drowning the pillow, and herself in tears. After a little while, she heard her door open again, Minnie tensed up, her eyes widened, was there a robber in her house? a murder? Pete or Mortimer trying to make a move? Who ever it was the closed the door behind them tightly, not a good sign. "Minnie?" said a familiar voice. Minnie's tears stopped short, she looked up and saw him studying her. He look at her, seeing her change, she had bangs under her eyes and looked rather pale and depressed, slow, drowned out, not anything like her normal self. he noticed small pools of tears under her eyes and realized she had been crying he instantly felt sad and slightly guilty. Minnie stood up staring at him in disbelief, _it can't be real_ she thought _just can't be_. She walked towards him slowly, and secretly, pinching herself under her robe.

Minnie stopped when she'd gotten close to him, Mickey still staring at her dumbfounded. She put her hands to his face, feeling his checks, making sure he was real. Mickey grabbed her hands softly and said "Min, it's me Mickey Mouse, I'm back." Mickey smiled softly and Minnie stared at him a little longer before tightly hugging him, letting her tears flow out on his shoulder. Mickey held her, his guilty feelings growing slightly bigger. After the long comfortable silence Minnie asked "Where?" "Huh?" Mickey responded "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Minnie exploded still in the hug, "Where did you go? I've been worried sick! Did someone force you? Did you have to escape by the skin of you teeth? Where were you Mickey?" Mickey took a moment to take everything, and then said "That's a-well a bit hard to explain." Minnie released the hug and looked up at him in wonder her looked down at her Minnie leaned in kissing him warmly, they held this kiss as long as they could. After the kiss had ended Minnie looked to the floor, with Minnie's arms around her her head against his chest "I wanna know." she said desperately. Mickey gave it at that point and said smiling, and giggling just a bit "Well it's a long story..." "I don't mind." Minnie said "As long as your back to tell it." Minnie smiled and looked back at him. Mickey walked over to the couch with her, sat down, and began telling his tale. Minnie's eyes widened as he told the story, he fought horrible ink monsters, met a lost brother, and saved an entire world, it seemed like he was telling one of his tall tales he would tell to get out of trouble. But Minnie could see the honesty in his eyes, her worry began to fade and she felt happy, happy to know he had a long lost brother, happy to know he had faced the odds, and happy to have him back and holding her again. When Mickey's story finished Minnie said "Well ya better go tell everyone else your story, seeing as everyone's been worried about ya." "Naw." Mickey replied "It can wait 'till morning" "Mickey Mouse!" Minnie said angrily, she stood up from the couch staring at him "Those people have been wandering around looking for you for more than 2 months! They deserve to know your story!" "And they will know." Mickey said smiling "In the morning." "Mickey!" Minnie said "They deserve to know now!" Minnie looked at him angrily, Mickey just smiled and pulled her onto his lap "Minnie, you more important to me right now." With that he kissed her warmly, Minnie gave in and kissed him back. After the the kiss Mickey said "I-I'm sorry for makin' ya worry Min, I didn't know, I guess time just works differently in the Wastelands that's all." "Mickey." she said "We need to tell 'em" "In the morning." Mickey said hugging her tightly "right now I'd rather be alone with you, I missed ya' I caused ya grief, you thought I was missing and I wanna make it up to ya' and be there for ya and-" Minnie cut him off with a long warm kiss. Mickey looked at her dumbfounded again and Minnie smiled at him. "You've already made it up to me." she said "Because your back now and that's all that matters." Minnie kissed him once more. They kissed and shared many more romantic moments through out the night, until they both fell asleep on the couch, Minnie lying sweetly a top Micky her head on his chest and his arm around her waist, she had a sweet smile on her face as she slept, dreaming of Mickey, and knowing that he was back, and he wasn't just a dream.

The next morning Daisy opened the door to Minnie's house, and came in. She was back to take care of her friend, after a long night of fixing designs that needed more work than they were worth. "Hey Minnie." she said as she came in the door not even looking in the direction of her best friend. "Sorry about last night" she continued setting down her keys and purse on the table by Minnie's door "When they said it was an emergency, they were right! The designs were horrible, ugh I had to stay up practically all night finishing them you would not believe-" Daisy stop suddenly her mouth dropped open wide. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes a few times in dis belief, finally she came to realized what she saw was the truth. Minnie was asleep soundly on her couch lying cutely on top of her boyfriend Mickey with her head on his chest and his hand protectively around her waist. Looking at this scene Daisy couldn't help but smile as she silently went into Minnie's kitchen to make them breakfast. _She found him _Daisy thought_She finally found him _

__**Not gonna lie, still love this fic, as always R&R fav if ya like and...**

**Keep on Rockin'**


End file.
